


In a Heartbeat-Klaine edition

by GleefulDarrenCrissFan



Category: Glee, In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: In A Heartbeat Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulDarrenCrissFan/pseuds/GleefulDarrenCrissFan
Summary: When Kurt goes to visit Dalton, he almost chickens out, when a voice captures his heart, literally.





	In a Heartbeat-Klaine edition

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:  So I fell in love with this animated short ‘In a Heartbeat’ and the Season 2 episode- ‘Never Been Kissed’.    If you haven’t watched In a Heartbeat, this is directly based off of it, so you need to watch it first.

In a Heartbeat-Kaine Edition

 

 

 

Kurt looked around in wonderment.  So this was Dalton.  McKinley didn’t look anything like this.   He looked up above him at the skylight, and then his eyes drifted down to the beautiful staircase that he was currently on.  It was the most breathtaking site that he had ever seen.  Kurt felt like a pauper standing on the stairway of a royal castle.  He also felt very lost.  

“Excuse me.   but I’m new here.”  A blonde boy stopped and turned, even though it was obvious that he was in a hurry.  “So, what’s going on here?”

“The Warblers.  Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons.   It tends to shut the school down for awhile.  But I’m a Warbler, so they are waiting on me.  It’s right down the stairs and through the hall.  Sorry.   I have to go.”  The blonde ran off without him.  

Kurt was curious, and Puck would be furious if he knew that he was this close and chickened out of his mission.  The staircase was now empty, and Kurt started down in slowly, still wondering if he needed to turn and flee from this place.

 It soon became apparent why the stairway and hallway was deserted when the sound of voices rose into the air, and he knew it must be the Warblers.  Kurt once again stood frozen, this time on the bottom step, as a voice like liquid honey flowed into the room.   Oh, that voice.    

As he stood on the bottom step, he felt his heart racing.  At that moment, he was relieved that the the area was empty because his heart was thumping so loudly that he was certain that had anyone been around him, they would have heard the erratic sound bursting from his chest.

Then, the voice started belting out the chorus, and Kurt could feel a brush rise from his cheeks as his heart began beating even quickly and more erratically, as if that voice was drawing him in.  And yet, his feet wouldn’t move.   He listened as the voices continued to soar, he felt his heart flutter.   

 

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch_

_(Now baby I believe) this is real_

_(So take a chance and,)_

_Don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

 

_I'm a get your heart racing,_

_In my skin-tight jeans,_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

 

As soon as the words were sang, it was as if his pounding heart  could no longer stand it.  Apparently his heart took the lyrics literally, as Kurt saw it pop right out of his chest, and sped right across the empty room.  Kurt was started at first, but then immediately began chasing it down the abandoned hallway.    What the heck was going on?  

 

**_The Warblers_ **

_Yeah! Make me!_

_You make me feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's run away and,_

_Don't ever look back! Don't ever look!_

_Don't ever look back_

 

Kurt ran breathlessly down the hallway as the voices continued to soar.  He finally reached the end of the hall, and to his relief,  the door was closed.  His heart was pressed against the door, desperately searching for a way to break through and find the voice that had moved it so deeply.   Kurt jumped, grasping frantically at his heart, as it began pounding itself against the door in a desperate attempt to get inside and find out who that mesmerizing voice belonged to.  

At that moment, someone opened the door.

No!  

Kurt panicked as he saw his heart immediately fly into the room, Kurt scrambling to try to catch it before anyone noticed what was happening.  He was horrified.  He tried to reach out and grab for it, failing miserably, that with all the Dalton boys dancing and enjoying the performance.  He hoped that the boys were all too distracted to see what was going on.  

 

**_The Warblers_ **

_My heart stops  Yeah! When you look at me_

 

Oh crap!  He looked in horror.  His heart had stopped, literally over a dark haired with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.   That amazing voice was his.  His heart had known all along.  It was being drawn to this boy with a velvety voice, kind eyes, and hopefully his own caring heart.  

 

_Just one touch_

_Now baby I believe_

_This is real_

_So take a chance and_

_Don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

 

As the Warblers continued to sing, Kurt no longer heard the rich lead voice.  Instead, he looked startled, as the heart was frozen right in front of him.  Kurt was horrified.  He rushed to the front of the room, hoping to escape with his heart and some dignity.  When his heart noticed that Kurt was in hot pursuit, he leaped again, causing Kurt to chase him frantically again.  

 

_I'm a get your heart racing_

_In my skin-tight jeans_

_Be y…._

 

Got it!  Kurt clutched his heart triumphantly, that is until he he noticed that the room had grown deathly silent.  And he also noticed that he wasn’t the only one holding on to his heart.   

Kurt looked down to discover the soloist’s hand clutching the essence that made up who he was.  By instinct, he jerked his hand, trying to retrieve the organ responsible for this whole mess.  He was horrified as he realized that all eyes in the room was on him and his apparent struggle he was having trying to retrieve his own heart back.  In desperation, he tugged with all his might, the heart splitting right in two.  Kurt's face turned crimson.  He immediately bolted out of the room, back up the stairs, and out of the building before the soloist even had a chance to say a word.

Kurt looked behind him after exiting the building and dodged behind a tree as he caught out of the corner of his eye the large door opening.  Kurt sat with his back against the giant oak, tears streaming down his face as he held the piece of his heart in his hand.   

Suddenly, the dark headed boy appeared right before Kurt’s eyes.

Kurt jerked back, terrified that the boy would reject him.

Instead, the boy extended his hand out toward Kurt, opening it to reveal the other half of his heart lying there.  “I believe this belongs to you.”  He smiled.

“I’d say he disagrees,” Kurt blushed.   

“Well, this is no good.  You can’t go around with a broken heart," he said placing his hand over Kurt’s, the heart immediately becoming whole once more."I’m Blaine."

“Kurt,” the boy blushed.  "I'm sorry.  I ruined your performance."

"And I broke your heart, so I think I'm the one who actually owes the apology.  Maybe, to level the field a little, you might let me buy you a cup of coffee.  

 “Wait, you’re gay?” Kurt asked.

Blaine cheeks turned pink, his head dropping into his hands as he heard his own heart pounding.  The poor boy in front of him looked so beautiful, and yet Blaine knew that he was terrified. “Yeah.  And single, although I think  I’d say the effect you have on me is going to make my heart put on the same display if I don’t find out everything I can about you, that is before the guys start searching to find where I ran off to,” he said.

"I don't want them to be upset with you," Kurt pouted.

Blaine felt a bead of sweat start to fore on his forehead as he gulped loudly.  “Kurt, there’s a moment when you say to yourself, oh, there you are.  I’ve been looking for you forever.  I’d say we just had that moment, wouldn’t you say?”

“I’d say so,” Kurt chuckled nervously.  

“So then, i think that the guys would understand that when a moment like this arises, you don't walk away from it."

Would you like to go somewhere and get a cup of coffee and get to know one another?” Kurt asked shyly.

“I’d love too!” Blaine answered in a heartbeat.  

 

**Author’s Note:  So this wasn’t exactly canon to either one, but I just couldn’t shake how similar the boys looked to Kurt and Blaine, and then I saw people asking for something on Tumblr.  I hope this didn’t disappoint.**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So this wasn’t exactly canon to either one, but I just couldn’t shake how similar the boys looked to Kurt and Blaine, and then I saw people asking for something on Tumblr. I hope this didn’t disappoint. Please let me know if you liked this or not.


End file.
